Harry Potter and HeWhoManipulates
by One Piece Capt
Summary: What if Dumbledore was as evil and manipulative as some believe? What if he tried to manipulate Harry to further his own plans? What if, from the beginning, the Dursleys messed up his plans? First ever fanfic, Good Dursleys, Evil/Manipulative Dumbles, Lots of Bashing
1. Let the Manipulations Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

****First ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

Chapter 1: Let the Manipulations Begin!

On the night of October 31, 1981, Albus Dumbledore laid down to bed with a headache. He had this headache for a few reasons. First, he had a headache because of the Wizarding War he, his Order, and the Magic of Ministry were fighting against Lord Voldemort and his followers. The two sides were currently in a stalemate that the two sides could not get out of. Of course, it didn't help his headache to know that the only person who could end the war was a 1 year old child named Harry Potter.

"Damn Trelawney and her prophecy," thought Dumbledore to himself.

This leads us to the second reason he had a headache. Harry Potter and the Prophecy. What many people don't know about Dumbledore is that he enjoys having power and making himself look good for the crowds. (Remind you of another ego-centric professor?) It was for this reason that Dumbledore hated Trelawney and her prophecy. It infuriated him that he was not the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. It should only be him, Albus Dumbledore, who should defeat Dark Lords, not some insignificant infant half-blood Potter.

"Couldn't it at least have been a pureblood?" complained Dumbledore in his mind.

This is where the third reason for his headache comes into play. The prophecy gave the possibility of two candidates: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. After much inner struggle between his rational thoughts and bigoted views, Dumbledore finally determined that Voldemort would most likely target the Potter child. He determined this from multiple factors. First, just like Voldemort himself, the Potter heir is a disgusting half-blood. Second, both came from extremely ancient pureblood lines. Finally, Voldemort hated the Potters as much as Dumbledore, which was a lot.

"Wow, we have actually have something in common." thought Dumbledore with a smirk.

This brings us to the final reason for Albus' headache. The Potters. Oh, how Dumbledore loathed them! Those rich, powerful, disgraceful Potters. They who, at his every turn, seem to be in his way whenever he went for more power that was rightfully his! Of course, those feelings had to be set aside in order to make sure the Potter brat remained safe. However, that still didn't mean he couldn't use the situation to his advantage. Use Lily's devotion to him and James' devotion to Lily, and you get the perfect chance to set them up. Then, convince them to choose Peter Pettigrew (an obvious Death Eater) as their secret keeper, keep it as a secret from everyone else, and have everyone think their secret keeper is their best friend Sirius Black.

"Now, just have to wait for Tom to make his move." Dumbledore mumbled to himself as sleep began to set in.

Of course, fate has a funny way of working. Perhaps it felt it needed to smite Dumbledore further by depriving him of sleep, or it felt it should help him with his diabolical plans, but at that exact moment Dumbledore mumbled, an extremely large and annoying alarm went off. Rising quickly, Dumbledore hurried over to the screaming alarm. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the alarm and mumbled a few words, which caused the alarm to stop screaming and cause it to project a set of colors in the shape of a sphere. After studying the colors, which were changing, for a few minutes, Dumbledore suddenly put on one of the most evil and creepiest smiles ever seen.

Moving quickly around the room picking up various objects and getting himself dressed, Dumbledore prepared to leave Hogwarts and head out to Godric's Hollow where young Harry and his dead parents were currently located. He had to make sure he got there first to ensure his plans would move forward. It helped that only he and, unfortunately, Sirius had alarms set to go off if anything happened at the Potter's house. He just had to arrive before Sirius and everything would be perfect. It also helped that he had Sirius on multiple missions that forced him to be away from his alarm.

"Looks like my candy for Halloween this year will be the sweet triumphs that will occur from this event." Dumbledore thought gleefully as he began to apparate away.

"Let the manipulations begin!" he shouted with a pop away from the deadly silence that hanged over Hogwarts.

However, hidden from his view in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, within hearing distance, a silhouette of a person moved forward and with its own pop, apparated away.


	2. The Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Manipulates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Here's Chapter 2. Thanks to psion53 for being the first person to review. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Manipulates

In the town of Godric's Hollow, everything appeared safe and quiet. The kids had finished their trick-or-treating and any Halloween parties that had happened were winding down. At least, that's what it looked like according to the Muggles. Hidden out of site, in what appeared to be an abandoned lot to the Muggles, was a half destroyed house that seemed to radiate magic. This house was where the now deceased James and Lily Potter used to live with their still alive son, Harry. It was also the same house that Voldemort met his supposed end in when he tried to murder young Harry.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud pop, and Albus Dumbledore apparated in front of the decimated house. With a quick glance around, he pulled his wand out and, with a quick incantation, sent out a few beams of light into the house. After waiting a few seconds, one of the beams of light returned and went back into his wand. With a smile, Dumbledore quickly walked into the house and started up the stairs. As soon as he started up the stairs, a wave of magic seemed to blast from up the stairs straight at him. Caught off guard, Dumbledore got hit by the blast of magic and sent flying back into one of the walls. Slightly dazed, Dumbledore slowly stood up with a contemplative look.

"Well, this complicates things," he mumbled, after standing up, "However, this makes me want to get my hands on the Potter child even more."

Pulling his wand out, he tapped himself on the head and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly, a golden aura seemed to cover his body from head to toe. Looking over himself quickly, he moved back to the stairs and slowly walked back up them. Once again, a wave of magic was sent at his person. However, when the spell hit him, instead of sending him flying, it seemed to disappear. At the moment the wave disappeared, the aura that covered his body seemed to get brighter and larger. Pleased that his spell had worked, he continued leisurely up the stairs. As he continued walking, more waves of magic flew at him, each one disappearing and making his aura bigger and bigger.

When he finally reached the room where the attacking magic was coming from, he peeked inside. Inside the room, he saw, what he believed to be, the most beautiful scene ever. On the floor, there laid the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter, and a few feet away from them, a dark cloak that read Voldemort all over it. But most importantly, there laid little Harry, in his crib, with a small bloody scar on his forehead, and magic pouring from his body in waves.

Moving forward quickly, he picked up Harry and ran outside with him. Clearing a large area of debris and objects, he placed Harry down on the ground in the middle of the clearing. Not sure of how much time he had, he quickly drew a bunch of shapes and runes with Harry at the center of them all. Then, he strategically placed the objects he had brought with him on the shapes. Quickly exiting the array, and standing just outside the runes with his wand raised, Dumbledore began to chant a long and complicated spell. But before he could get far into his chant, he heard a large pop from behind him. Turning around, he quickly pointed his wand at the figure who was mimicking his posture.

"Of course, it had to be you, Charles." said Dumbledore to the figure.

"Why don't you sound happy Dumbledore? Aren't you glad to see me?" replied Charles Potter, the current head of the Potter family and Harry's grandfather.

**Please R&R. I also need spell names. I don't know Latin so it's difficult to know the spell names. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dumbledore's Stamina vs Charles' Cunning

**As always, thanks for reading this. First, to my random reviewer, I played the blood purity card because it works into my plans for later on. However, I can agree with Harry being born closer to the end of the month. Second, to Silver Moon Huntress, I have plenty more surprises to come. Finally, I have been rather busy of late, so I will try my best to update. Applying to colleges and school can be annoying, and I've been going through some rough patches. Enjoy!**

Standing a few feet apart, with their wands pointed at each other, Dumbledore couldn't help but be angry at himself and the hated man across from him.

"Why?" Dumbledore shouted, which caused Charles to put an amused face on, "Why, of all times possible, do you have to fight me now? Why did you not confront me before now? There were plenty of chances before now. How come you choose now? What makes this time so special?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it could be you just got my son and his fiance killed. Or perhaps it could be you trying to use my grandson for your own twisted purposes. However, I forgot who I was talking to. I forgot I was talking to Albus Dumbledore, the man who stood to the side while he watched his sister get killed. Or was it Albus Dumbledore, the man who killed his sister? I always forget which is which. You could have done either one, but it still doesn't matter. You got you're sister killed, and you don't even care!" Charles replied venomously.

This of course got the desired effect of Dumbledore firing the first spell at Charles. A simple, yet powerful, stunner, Charles noticed quickly. "He's underestimating me." Charles thought as the spell bared down towards him. Moving swiftly, and with a speed that surprised even Dumbledore, Charles took his wand and, just as the spell was about to hit him, swiped his wand horizontally across his body, hitting the spell with his wand, and sending it straight back at Dumebledore! Waiting for Dumbledore to react, Charles quickly went through all the possibilities of how Dumbledore would react. Coming to a quick decision, Charles quickly prepared himself for Dumbledore's counter. However, his eyes grew wide when Dumbledore remained still and let the spell barrel straight towards himself. Just as the spell was about to hit him, the spell seemed to disappear, and as before, the golden aura around Dumbledore seemed to grow brighter and stronger.

"Well, well then. How long have you had this little trick up your sleeve, Albus?" asked Charles, with a calculating look, "Even I haven't heard of this before, and I have done very thorough research on your past."

"I don't know whether I should be humbled or scared that the great Charles Potter committed his precious time to look up information about me," replied Dumbledore sarcastically, "I guess you didn't dig deep enough because this spell is the same one I used to beat Grindelwald, so if I was you, I would just walk away and give up on your grandson."

"Haha, in your dreams." replied Charles, already coming up with a plan to save his grandson and get rid of Dumbledore once and for all.

"If this was my dream, you would not be here, and my plan would already be completed." said Dumbledore, who was ready for the most important and possibly toughest duel he would ever have.

For a few seconds, they stood still, standing a few feet apart, and sizing each other up. They both knew what was at stake, for each felt they had a reason to fight for: Dumbledore, for his plans for the Wizarding World and the world at large, and Charles, for his family's future and the protection of the rest of the world. With these thoughts in mind, they bowed to each other, respectfully acknowledging the other as an equal, and then, the spells began to fly.

Moving more quickly, Charles moved forward and ran towards Harry. Realizing what he was trying to do, Dumbledore quickly sent a spell straight at him, hoping to catch him off guard. Appearing to be suprised, Charles was hit by the spell, but, as if he was never there, he seemed to shimmer away. Hearing movement behind him, Dumbledore turned around just in time to see Charles send a spell at him. However, just as before, Dumbledore stood still and allowed the spell to be sucked in by the golden aura surrounding him.

"So, you know how to use mirages and invisibility to your advantages in battle. I always knew you were a sneak." Dumbledore jeered, hoping to get a rise out of Charles.

"Yes, well, this sneak has figured out your little shield." Charles replied, remaining levelheaded and cacthing Dumbledore by surprise, "It sucks in any magic spell cast at it, and it gains strength from that magic. Furthermore, it helps to replenish your magical reserves."

After his explanation, Charles could tell that Dumbledore was a bit unnerved that he could figure out his shield so quickly, but he couldn't figure out why Dumbledore was smiling.

"You figured it out. So? At least now you can fully understand that you can't win. If you leave now, I promise your stay in Azkaban won't be too long." Dumbledore replied smugly, confident in his victory.

"True." thought Charles, calculating all possibilities, "His shield seems to have no weak spot, and I don't think I can overpower. However, I need to get Harry out of here."

At that moment, Charles noticed the sweat forming on Dumbledore's brow. Having a sudden moment of clarity, Charles reworked his plan and once again ran towards Harry, who was still asleep. Dumebledore again sent a spell at him, but this time, Charles set up a simple shield that blocked the spell, and he continued his movement forward. Seeing how close Charles was getting to Harry, Dumbledore seemed to panic and started firing spell after spell at Charles. Charles, looking uninterested, just set up shield after shield and kept moving towards Harry.

Realizing he wasn't going to stop Charles, Dumbledore decided to use his last resort: using the accio spell to pull Harry to him. The problem with this idea was that because Harry was only a baby, there was a good chance the spell could rip his body apart. However, he also knew he could not let Charles get to him or all his plans would be ruined. So, after a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore stopped firing and said the following:

"Accio Harry Potter"

Wide-eyed, Charles exclaimed, "You old fool! You'll kill him!"

Fortunately, for both of them, Harry's body remained in tact. Unfortunately, for Charles, Harry flew straight at Dumbledore. Just as Harry was about to reach Dumbledore, Charles popped right in front of Dumbledoreand grabbed Harry. Throwing one last insult as he began to apparate away, he said to Dumbledore, "You were always to slow, Dumbledore. You never could keep up with anything."

At that exact moment, Dumbledore decided to do something the supposed 'Leader of Light' should never do.

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted, pointing at the spot Charles was standing on.

Just as Charles began to apparate away completely, the spell entered the vortex and disappeared with him.

Unsure who the spell hit, Dumbledore quickly removed the markings he had created on the ground and apparated away.

**And there we have it. Chapter 3 of my story. I know it took forever to come out, and I'm sorry. I'll try better to get more chapters out more quickly. As always, R&R, and please take a little extra time to vote on the poll I have on my profile page. Thanks!**


End file.
